


Let meet again

by Kazunayn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazunayn/pseuds/Kazunayn
Summary: Leo Tsukinaga is a hunter from the palace that got lost and has been wanted by the country's royalty due to rumored archer crimes that were tied to his unique archery style and shenanigans. Nazuna Nito was a rogue sent by the palace to hunt Leo down.thank you so much sophie for giving me the plot/theme~~ i love you~~✨💞
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	Let meet again

Note: this probably wont make any sense BECAUSE I AM A BIG DUMB DUMB :) Also note: This is a mess- ;^; Thank you aura for helping me with this sh*t ___________________________

Leo Tsukinaga is a hunter from the palace and has been wanted by the country's royalty due to rumored archer crimes that were tied to his unique archery style and shenanigans. He ran into the forest after he escaped the palace.

".....no inspiration yet......" a curtain orange hair boy said as he looked disappointed. Leo Fell back into the grass and closed his eye

"........still nothing...." leo said as he open his eye again

Meanwhile (end me)

“Hello nito~kun, im glad you can make it” the emperor, Eichi Tenshouin smiling as always said

“I believe you know why your here, nito~kun" the emperor told The little shortie who is wearing a red hood

“Yea, i heard..." the shortie, Nazuna Nito reply back calmly

"then there nothing much to explain...nito~kun, im senting you on a mission to hunt down "Leo Tsukinaga" the emperor said to the little rabbit Nazuna just nod as he left the palace and went back to his home.

It was a long walk back but he was able to buy some bread for his kids (Ra*bits kids).

"Im back..." He said in a low clam voice as he closed the door behind him. Nazuna went into the kitchen and place the bag of bread on the table.

“nii~san~!" a certain dark brown hair boy name "Mitsuru Tenma" said as he went up to nazuna and hugged him.

“Welcome back~ nii~san" said another boy with light blue (?) as he went down the stairs to greet nazuna

“Hmm? Where tomo~chin?" Nazuna asked seeing his not here

“Ah! Tomo~chan went out and said he got some business to do" Mitsuru answered nazuna

“I see...well anyway~ i bought back some breads~!" Nazuna said cheerfully

“Breads breads~!" Mitsuru yelled as he took some and put one in his mouth

“well anyway....i got a job to do~ make sure to save some for tomo~chin o'kay~?" Nazuna said as he went to his room to get some items and left.

Note: I only wrote those parts because i just want ra*bits movement :)

Nazuna stopped at a forest where the palace guards think leo escaped at. he let out a sigh before he went in and started to hunt a leo down. As the hours pass, he still haven't find anything to help him. As The sky started to turn dark, The little rabbit looked worry if he will be able to find leo in the dark.

Back to Leo

"....no inspiration today....." Leo said falling back into the grass once again.

Leo face being to lookdisappointed that he still haven't found any inspiration for the past few day. Leo sighed looking sad, He got up and started to walk even far into the deep forest in hope of finding something that could be a use to him. as leo wonder into the forest a bit more, he saw a young boy with red hood and it lighted a bit of inspiration.

“WAHHH!!! INSPIRATION!! AHH!AHH!! IT HERE!!!" Leo shouted as he started to write on his notebook.

"Uuuu!!" Nazuna got startled by leo he jumped a few meter back.

"..wait...your...!!" Nazuna alerted that he just indeed found Leo Tsukinaga, the one who he been trying go hunt for all day.

"....I thought it would be harder finding him.......but...is he really the criminal the palace wanted..." Nazuna mumbled to himself being really confuse In a awkwardly moment,

Nazuna nervously talk to him, “S-soo... What do you want you want from m-me you... H-hwey! Awe you evwen listening?!"

Leo then smiled at Nazuna and replied

"Wahahaha~~✨ sorry! I was just distracted by the inspiration that appeared from you~~"

"I- What inspiration? Is this some kinda joke to you?!" Nazuna replied.

"wahahaha~!!" Leo ignored Nazuna, still scribbling on hid notebook

“H-hwey! Awe you evwen listening to me?!!" Nazuna shouted at leo who is still ignoring him

“W-well then, im leaving!" Nazuna ponded Nazuna was about to walk away until leo decided to jump onto nazuna and pinned him into the grass.

They eye met and Leo Smile got much larger then before

“the inspiration! Its keeps coming~! Wahahaha!" Leo said brightly

“Hwey!! gwet off of me!!" Nazuna replied struggling

"Wahaha~!! Are you a fairy?? I Love you~" leo said as he hugged nazuna

"??? D-do you ewven know me??!" Nazuna again struggling to get out leo hugging

"Hmmm...? Does that matter? Your a fairy right? Wahha~~" leo being leo said nazuna sighed and say

“My name is Nazuna Nito, remember it...HWEY!! IM NOT AM A FAIRY!!"

“Hmm so Nazu then~! You can call me Leo~!" Leo replied

"I already know your name, leo~chin" Nazuna mumbled to himself but unfortunately leo hear it

“How do you know my name already?? You are a real fairy!! Haha~!!" Leo shouted huging nazuna even tighter then before

“Im not a fairy!! I was sent to hunt you down leochin!!" Nazuna shouted and (unfortunately) got out of leo hug

“I see...then are you still here to hunt me down?" Leo asked

Nazuna stayed in silence looking away. Leo took that as a no and went up to him

"If that so..." Leo say before he kissed nazuna so sudden

"..!!!" Nazuna snapped into reality when he realize what is happening The kiss don't last long before leo take a step back and said

“Let meet again..Nazu~!" Before he ran into the forest

\---------------—

HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW- AURA HELPED ME WITH SOME OF THE LINE/PART CUZ I WAS STUCK AND A DUMB DUMB Well anyway thx for reading this weird thingy- If there any mistakes let me know 😬


End file.
